Can You Guess What's Inside?
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Britain received a phone call from France and feels disturbed, but what happens when he hears things from above his roof and suddenly then a certain laugh? Rated T for France-"Hon-hon!" and other things, please enjoy and Merry Christmas!


**I feel so much happy when I make holiday one-shots for everyone, and it was wonderful hearing all of your reviews and favorites to see so many people all around here! So I decided to make another one, but I hope everyone doesn't mind that this is a FrUK, but I love this pairing just like GiriPan and USUK like everyone else because of their romance.**

**So, I hope you'll like this one...**

_Can You Guess What's Inside? _

BRITAIN is having a great evening on his own, drinking a well-blend cup of rose tea obviously made by his country. As the fireplace gives off dancing flames licking off from the wood, the dark living room looks very frightening in its own way yet has one wonderful side to it. The Christmas tree is decorated wonderfully and perfectly for this year.

But it doesn't compare to the golden star that glistens with sparkles and glitter like gems, and Britain took pride in this star that belongs to his family many generations ago.

Britain's lime-green eyes wander over the dancing flames, and Britain takes a sip of his cup. From outside, the dark world is descending nothing but snowflakes and white pure snow to the Earth as if it wants to transform the day into another enchanting evening.

However to Britain, none of that could come true since he is all alone for this Christmas yet again.

He smirks to himself, he didn't need anyone like that bitch Bella from Twilight which is clearly not literature at all and feels very lucky to be himself rather than that woman. Anyways, he felt tired after a long day of enjoying his time being all alone for the holidays and decided to go into bed after all this time.

But then, something stops him when Britain just got up on his feet.

_Ring, ring! _Oh, it's his phone.

Britain walks over to his phone hurryingly as it rings on the table, who could be calling late this night? Britain picked up his elderly phone and puts it up in his ear, and before he could answer, he heard an irritating French accent from the other side.

Britain groans, it's France, of all people in the world, _he _had to call him this late.

"What the bloody hell do you want, France?"

"Oh, how did you guess it was moi?" France asked, laughing harder at the end.

"Because I can hear your obnoxious laugh that sounds like you are in the middle of intercourse, also the fact that I can disturbingly smell the stench of cheese and wine from the other side. I do not know how or why, but I am quite please I don't know."

"Well, it is not my fault I am so gorgeous and you are just..." France took a moment of silence and says, "You."

"That is an insult to every part of my body, and I hope you get nothing but coal for Christmas!"

France laughs, "Ohonhonhon, if only I can have every part of your body..."

"I SWEAR TO MY LORD AND QUEEN THAT YOU ARE DROOLING RIGHT NOW!"

France gasps and says, "Are you actually spying on me? Because if you are, it is a little sexy..."

"I'm hanging up now, so I don't have to be with you, pervert!" Britain shouts, holding the phone in midair while looking at it with gritted teeth.

Britain then slams the phone the machine and sighs deeply to himself. _Why did that git call me in the middle of the night? _Britain thought as he heads for the stairs. _I do hate it, I _really_ do, but why is this feeling in me feel…_ Britain got into his room, turns off the lights and lies in the bed with a disturbed face.

_I feel disturbed, that's all, _Britain clarified clearly to himself as he starts to doze off, _and I don't feel anything special about him _at all. Britain said, emphasizing 'at all' quite exact.

And all Britain could feel is the peacefulness of sleep. Or so he thought.

_Ho, ho ho ho! _

Britain jerks out of his bed and shouts, "I KNEW IT, I CAN HEAR THAT PERVERT'S LAUGH FROM DOWNSTAIRS!" Britain starts to sprint out of his bedroom and marches his way downstairs and into the living room.

But instead of a pervert Frenchmen in his living room, a man wearing a red velvet Santa outfit with a long white beard reaching to his chest and blue eyes under a pair of glasses.

"Oh, it's just you, America," Britain said, almost sounding disappointed because he wanted to hit something.

"Dude, you totally ruined my surprise!" said America, removing his beard to show a young looking face grinning to the _Scrooge Britain_.

"May I ask why you are here or should I just leave?"

"Oh, dude, Finland totally lost half of his crew on Santa's because they were assigned to go to outer space! CAN YOU BELIVE IT? OUTER SPACE, THEY ARE SOOO LUCKY!"

Britain covered his ears so he could block out America's shouting behavior, how can Americans be this noisy in the middle of the night? From behind America, Britain noticed a large box behind in green wrapping and a huge red ribbon neatly tied on top. Is this present from America or someone else?

America noticed Britain curiously staring behind him and he turned his head over to look at it with pride on his face.

"Someone wanted this gigantic one just for you," America said and puts his hands on his hips. "I don't know who, but this person must like you so much that this thing is bigger than any of my shipment of presents."

Britain felt a flash of life sprung up within and wanted to push America out of the way to look at the present. And that is exactly what he did, he literally ran over to the huge box after pushing America slightly away from the present.

"One, owww!" America said, rubbing his left arm. "And two, the hell are you so glad about getting a present?" America asked.

But when America looked at Britain's face, he could see tears violently fighting their way out of his lime-green eyes and a light pink flush is seen across his pale face.

America stares blankly at Britain and walks away. "Well, I'm outta here. Sorry that I didn't ring the bell, I wanted to be Naruto at that moment and be all cool-like."

America leaves the living room and Britain as he hugs his present hears the door from outside close with a frail slam.

"I wonder who got me this present?" Britain asked him and took out the card from the ribbon. "Maybe I'll get a clue from this card." He turned the card and looks at the front.

_Dear Britain, _

_I hope you can put a ton of love towards this pet, and I really hope you love him for the rest of your life. _

_Love, your new lover. _

_My new lover? _Britain lifts a thick eyebrow of suspicion.

But now was any good time to open the gift that this 'new lover' has given him. Britain touched the silky red ribbon, pulling it gently as the ribbon fell onto the floor and he unwraps the green-colored wrapping. And then, Britain opened the top and when he got up, he could see darkness.

Britain leaned in closer, trying to see what is inside and out of nowhere-!

"BONJOUR, BRITAIN!" A certain French with long flowing blond hair and one blue eye winking at Britain leaps out…is wearing no clothes.

For real, he is wearing _**nothing**_ whatsoever.

And all Britain did was scream and with his hand turned to a fist punched him right in the face, knocking him out cold on the floor as Britain looks away with a light red flush and held on his fist in agony.

"Why. The. Bloody. Hell. Are you here?" Britain asked, sitting cross-legged on the couch while staring at a caged France who held on the bars like a prisoner.

After Britain placed him in a cage and used his magic to get him into a large apron that covered his naked body, he decided to both get answers from him and torture him for a little while.

"Why must you do this to your lover?" France asked, avoiding the question. "And why did you give me this terrible apron? This does not suit my skin tone and-"

Britain took something out from the pillow next to him and he holds a magic wand which France mistakenly puffs out a laughter which pissed him off. Britain pointed the wand at France and when a light green spark escapes from the tip and on France, France suddenly turned green!

France screamed in horror. "Change me back, right now!" France pled in misery. "I will not become the sexiest man if I am _green_!"

"Answer now, white skin later." Britain said, waving the wand that left a glittering trail of green sparkles on the tip.

"Fine, you win, monsieur," France replies in defeat and looks down. "I came here…to go out with you."

Britain looked surprised at first, but then bursts into a fit a laugh that sounded like a witch! France started to tear up as if he was trying to make the joke seem realistic.

"It's true, I actually want to go out with you!" France spoke up higher and Britain pulled together to let him speak. "I cannot believe it myself, but I actually like you so much as to want to go out with you of all people! So please, will you go out with me?"

Britain tilts his head and his eyes roam at France. "No." He bluntly answered.

"But..."

France and Britain stared at each other, both actually wondering what they should do now. Britain got out of his couch and goes over to France who looks at him, Britain kneels in front of him and smirked at him. He enjoyed the torture he is giving France, but he guessed that this year can let it go this one time.

"I'll let you out," Britain sighed. "Only because it's Christmas."

France cried tears of joy and Britain wanted to kill himself for letting him go. But then, just before Britain could kneel up, France was able to grab his shirt and pull him close for a sexy French kiss as a way of saying thank you. Their tongues swirled slightly, giving off a little saliva off their mouths and Britian pulled away from the idiot.

"THAT IS IT, I DON'T CARE IT'S CHRISTMAS, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

France only laughed, blushing and Britain flushed bright red. They both secretly enjoyed their Christmas together.

_The End_

* * *

**Yay, I finished another one and now I shall presume to make MORE one-shot X-MAS'S for your pleasure and enjoyment! But anyways, for those who wanted to guess, what did you guys think was in the box? Leave a review on your idea and make this a favorite pass-time to read once and a while! **

**Please enjoy it!**


End file.
